Distraction
by 1059939
Summary: Mentioned in the episode "Outfoxed". PWP
1. Hotch's

Distraction

How could she not be?

Lying in bed that night he pondered that question, only to have his body rise up to tell him exactly what kind she was. Good thing he only had a pair of soft cotton boxers on or else his erection would be very painful. He tried to adjust himself to ease the discomfort but it didn't seem to help him much.

He was right sometimes he would stare out his office window at her and sometimes it took a phone call or someone walking into his office for him to refocus on what he had been doing. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now Foyet was hunting his family but then he thought back to the things Karl Arnold said about Emily and he got distraction all over again.

He readjusted himself again, his thoughts when to her big wide dark expression filled eyes. How sometimes he could just see into them and see everything she was thinking or feeling. Her skin always looked silky smooth, her breasts seemed like quite a handful, and he loved to hear her laugh or be sarcastic about some part of the job. It always produced a smirk or a smile from him.

At that thought he pulled himself out of his daydream to realize he had started to slowly stroke himself. This made him even harder knowing that finally he may be getting over Harley. After another stroke or two his mind took this daydream farer. He was imagining being in his apartment late one night with Emily wearing a low cut blouse that molded to her body. So that he could see exactly how enticing her breasts were.

He wanted to just grab her and fondle her breasts but even in his fantasy he wanted to that her right. Not that at a later date he would do that too. Maybe in his office on the desk. Aaron smirked to himself at the thought. With another few pulls he was moaning and had to close his eyes for a brief moment. He didn't want to come to fast, since this was his first time imaging her this intensely. He wanted to draw it out.

He could see himself pulling the blouse off of her. Seeing her chest just in a black bra and now stroking his penis a little harder now. He loved the contrast of the dark bra and her creamy skin. Holding her left breast in his hand squeezing a bit then moving to flick her nipple with his thumb which sends her arching up towards him, her body seeking contract with his. As she did then he would bring his other arm around her to bring her beautiful skin closer to his mouth so that he could kiss her from her breasts all the way down to the top of her panties.

One there he would put his hands on either side of her hips to bring them down and off. He would throw them off the bed somewhere. "Oh god, Emily" He moaned in a strained voice releasing vocally a bit of arousal pressure. Her mound would be neatly trimmed but seemly wild. Running his hands up her thighs, occasionally planting a light kiss to her inner thighs where his hands had just been. Until he had his face directly in front of her sex.

How many licks does it take to get to the tasty center of the woman he was becoming crazy for?

He could feel the bed moving above him and he knew he was driving her crazy. Now he had to see her enjoy the pleasure he was giving. He replaced his tongue with a few of his fingers. The sight he saw was incredible. She had her hands gripping on his sheets and seemed to try to remember to keep breathing. She kept begging for more.

So of course he could do anything else but to listen to her demands. When she finally came she moaned out Aaron's name and he was done for. He had to come right this second. He couldn't hold back the huge pressure that had been building any longer.

That is when he actually heard her voice.

"Hotch?!"

He had the most intense orgasm he swears he has ever had.

"Emily"

"Aaron, are you ok?"

He looked around his room wondering where her voice could be coming from.

"Hotch if you don't answer into this phone that your ok then I'm going to drive to your house and kick down your down until I know your ok."

He quickly looked and felt around on the bed and night stands until he had his phone in his hand.

"Emily, I'm ok."

"Good to hear."

"So why were you calling me, is something wrong."

"No. You called me, then I heard noises that sound like ……. you were in pain."

"I'm ok Emily. Sorry my butt must have called you."

She laughed. He liked hearing that sound.

"So you aren't in pain what were you doing?"

"Oh not much just trying to get rid of a distraction I have been thinking about since the case ended. Nothing to worry about."

"Well if you ever need any help let me know because sometimes I get those too. And giving into to them can release a lot of stress."

He wondered if she knew how close to nailing it she was. When he heard the soft giggle I think it gave it away. He blushed a little bit on feeling caught red handed.

"Thank you, Emily and have a goodnight."

"You too Hotch."


	2. Emily's

Emily was lying in her bed about to go to sleep when her mind when to the phone call she got from Hotch a few months back.

She didn't know why but that got her thinking about the way he sounded when "his butt" accidentally called her.

She could have sworn he said her name in a tone of voice that was a cross between a moan and a sigh of relief.

Now about to go to bed her mind started wondering more on the topic of Hotch.

Lately she has been a little distracted by him. At first she thought it was because of the stabbing Foyet did to him and then when his ex-wife was killed. And he needed help she wanted to be there for him. But as time has passed more, her distraction of him seems to be more of a physical nature.

Since growing up in a political themed household she has been around a lot of men in suits and that has become a huge turn-on for her. The other day while working on a case Hotch sat with his shirt sleeves rolled up, hell he even had his tie loosen around his neck with a few buttons undone.

She must have stared at his forearms a bit long because before long Derek called her name a few times before getting her attention.

She couldn't help but imagine how those forearms might look wrapped around her naked torso or how his hands would feel on her skin. Probably they would be warm and calloused a bit like a man's hands should be.

She started imagining what those hands could do; caress her neck and cheek while pulling her into a heated passionate kiss.

Those hands could be massaging her breast and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Running his hands down her sides feeling her curves making her feel completely feminine and beautiful.

While she only had her own hands to simulate this she started to get aroused but she wasn't finished yet.

The best thing his hands & forearms could be doing was running up and down her folds into her vagina. That she could see the veins and muscles pumping in his forearm as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her.

She could even imagine his other hand running up and down one of her legs then back up to her breasts to bring her nipples to very hard peaks.

She was building herself up into an incredible orgasm as she voiced her want for Hotch as she came hard.

And the response she heard was a knocking at the door of her hotel room and a voice alerting her that they were waiting for her.

"Ok be out in 10, meet you in the lobby."

She was freaking out she hoped her voice didn't sound too off.

_FUCK_

She better hurry up and get dressed. She was in such a rush to get to the lobby that she practically ran down Hotch who was just about to finally leave for the lobby.

And when he put his hands on her to steady her, she jumped back like he was on fire.

He noticed the flush in her cheeks and her lack of eye contact.

"Hotch …"

"Glad you know my name but I liked how you said it earlier" giving her a smirk.

This just made her turn redder.

_God I hope he doesn't know._

"Well at least I know if you ever need anything you're more than willing to call out for me."

_Shit he knew!_


	3. Their

Valerie answers the ringing phone in a sultry tone, "Hello Baby."

A gravely man's voice responds, "Hello Sexy, what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a red lace teddy."

"Hmm, Do you still have that necklace I gave you?"

"Yes." She now knows it's her regular caller James.

"Take it between your fingers, run them up and down the chain fondling it. And think of what I do to you. I'm sorry I won't be able to talk longer but I will call you back around 9 tomorrow."

"Sexy that's ok, you will just have to make it up to me you bad boy." Lowering her voice as she replied.

"Talk to you tomorrow baby."

"Bye sexy." Valerie pouted ending the call.

Well with the code the team determined, Emily knew her time working these phone sex lines were coming to a close soon.

When JJ bought them this case it made sense to plant someone on the inside so they could monitor things more closely.

Lately being just his luck Aaron knew somehow he would be the one who would have to call into Prentiss's phone sex line. On one hand he wanted to be the one to talk dirty to her but on the other hand it was going to become harder for him to denial all the thoughts he was having about her later on.

Plus he knew that the question "What are you wearing?" was going to mean something completely different now.

Since it seemed a classic phone sex line they put it in as part of the code so they would know if the unsub was talking to Emily, the color of her teddy as a response. Reid came up with the question about the necklace being how close the team was to catching the unsub. Mentioning a time gave Emily a time on when they would be taking in the unsub.

It was only a few days later before they had the unsub confessing and was wrapping up the case.

When they got back Morgan suggested everyone go out for drinks, no one not even Hotch turned him down.

Emily knew what would happen once the team got a few drinks in them but she figured after all that talk about sex the drinks would take the edge off even for her and make it easier to deal with the jokes.

Derek of course was trying to get her to talk dirty to him though out the night while Garcia was hitting his arm not to. Reid was telling them how phone sex was becoming a dying business and Rossi teased her about having her be the voice for his books on tape. That one really made her blush.

Hotch was realizing very quickly that this had been a bad idea. At first he thought it would get him to forget but then he started thinking it was a great idea to tease her as well. JJ was just plain laughing at everything the team was saying and shaking her head at them.

Once at home he couldn't stop thinking of Emily and her voice. So he decided to call her up and tease her some more. Sounded like a good idea in his head.

Emily couldn't believe anyone would be calling her at this time of night so she didn't even look at the caller id and just picked up the phone and answered.

She answered with a "Hello" trying to sound as polite as possible at 1:30am in the morning and a long day behind her.

"What are you wearing?" Aaron tried to say in what his drunk mind thought was a sexy voice.

"Who the hell?...Wait a minute. Is this Morgan?" trying not to laugh when she heard Aaron growl into the phone.

"Come on Hotch you know I was just joking with you," smiling that she was finally able to get back at him for some of the teasing he had done earlier. "But if you must know I'm not wearing anything right now." She heard a gasp.

Of course a naked female body with the head of Emily popped into his head right away. "Umm….What?" confusion & disbelief in his voice.

"Well I just got out of the shower, so I guess I'm actually wearing a towel. So what is Mr. Hotchner wearing right now?" figuring she would play along.

"Just an undershirt and boxers." Aaron sheepishly answered.

"Ah is that all your wearing?" Hopefully teasing Aaron a bit. It's not like he could possibly wear his suit to bed. Putting a smirk on her face for that thought.

"Well I'm certainly wearing more than you at the moment." He said with a bit of humor in his voice. Her humor is something he really liked about Emily. She always tried to get him to lighten up and smile at work even if it just got him to smirk instead. "I want to make love to you," if he had been sober he would never had let that slip, ever.

"Sorry never on the first phone call."** Thinking he is just too drunk for this kind of talk it can't be for real.

"No don't….don't do that or we will chicken out of what I think we are about to do." Aaron knew he was walking on dangerous ground right now but it's what he really did want and all the beers from earlier was making it easy to forget that he shouldn't be doing this and hoped she didn't hang up.

She changed her tone to her phone sex voice as she suggested "Well why don't you imagine my hands slowly taking off that undershirt of yours. We won't be needing that."

Emily listened as Hotch grunted and rolled as he took off the shirt. Getting excited knowing he was actually going to go though with this.

"Now isn't that better sexy."

"Hmm Emily it is."

"Ok, so where is your hand?"

"It's lower. Where is yours?" He asks while running his hand slowly down to take off his boxers. His back arches off the bed and his erection becomes harder as it rubs against the sheets of his bed.

"Nowhere." As she lies down on her bed and unwraps the towel from her body.

"I want you to touch yourself Emily." Hotch getting a rush of excitement.

"Hmm, I'm running my hands down the front of my bare body."

Aaron grasps his erection.

"Oh Aaron it feels good."

"Softy run your fingers around your lovely breasts."

"Oh, ah." Were the only sounds that Emily could express right now.

"Are your nipples hard, Emily?" Wishing that he could be the one touching them. He was getting harder by the second.

"Oh yes, Aaron they are….so hard." She ran her fingers over the peaks and moaned.

"Good because I'm quite hard myself…..Now I want you to lower your hand slowly & lightly trail it down your side as if I'm about to take you by the hips."

"Hmm, ah" Whenever a guy did that to her it made her feel so feminine and sexy.

"God Emily I wish you were here, so I could touch and taste you."

"Me too" answering breathlessly.

"I want you to bring your hand to your opening and rub your fingers around your inner lips."

"Aaron….I'm so wet right now."

Hearing that phrase come from her mouth quicken the pace he was now stroking himself at. He didn't think it would be much longer before his release came.

"Oh god Emily, mmm. I want to be there licking you and rubbing your clit."

And as he said it she took her fingers and started rubbing herself. She was becoming wetter and could feel herself building up to her climax.

"Aah Aaron right there, harder, faster." She was falling into a rhythm with herself feeling the sensations building.

Aaron started pumping himself faster. "Emily, Emily…." Murmuring her name like a prayer to himself to come.

"Oh, oh …so good." She moaned knowing she was almost there arching her body against herself trying to feel more.

"So close" just sounds of their panting and moans were being exchanged.

"Aaron….Aaron I'm about to come."

"Me too. God it feels so….God damn I'm going to come so hard."

And that's when she peaked and came. She could hear Aaron's release of signs of contentment.

Each in turn dropped their phones for a minute trying to slow down their breathing and control themselves better. Aaron came around first "Emily….Emily are you there?"

"Yes Aaron….I'm here." Picking the phone back up quickly.

"Good thought I may have lost you there for a second."

"More like I lost my mind for a second after that."

"Yeah me too, thanks baby."

"Anytime sexy"

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Aaron"

A/N: Hope you don't think this is more of the same but since I was trying to come up with more ideas for H/P stories, phone sex came to mind. And I never thought this story would go past one chapter then I wrote the other side it made sense to have them "do it" together. So I'm not sure if I should end it here or make another chapter or two to get them to have actual sex together?

**Took a couple of lines from the movie "The Truth about Cats & Dogs" which has a great has a good phone sex scene.


End file.
